


The Party

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, figured they can talk to each other at Max's rune party, let them date, spoilers for ep 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon talks to Raj at the Rune party thrown for Max.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Party hahaha I'm so orginal.

Simon was mixing drinks when he saw Raj sit down in front of him, he glanced towards him, clearing his throat, "Why the down face?"

Raj looked up at Simon rolling his eyes, "Why are you being so nosy Lewis?"

Simon shrugged, "I'm bartending and thats what they do right?"

Raj scoffed, "Why don't you ask your girlfriend she's one isn't she?"

Simon glares at him clearly wondering why he bothered trying to be nice to this guy, " Okay human salt shaker, one she's not my girlfriend we're just friends, two yes she does, and three not like I asked her for tips!"

Raj just smirking "So, She's not your girlfriend huh?"

Simon looking confused at Raj's question, "Yeah! Now why are you being nosy?"

Raj let out a small chuckle, "Umm, So how long are you doing this?" Raj pointed back and forth at the bottles Simon currently used. 

Simon looked at Raj with a confused expression on his face, "Why?" 

Raj sighed taking a sip of his drink, "Do you always have to ask questions?"

Simon nodded with a small grin, "Yup! I'll go ask Magnus If he can get someone else to cover." 

Raj watched Simon move from the bar stand to go over to Magnus, Magnus nodded letting him go then called over Raphael to take his place. 

Simon grinned walking back towards Raj, "I'm free!"

Raj dragged Simon out onto Magnus balcony, which there was no one out there, everyone was having a good time inside. 

Simon looked at Raj still holding his hand, he began to blush, he was really confused at this situation. 

Raj groaned he can't believe he thought Clary Fray's best friend was attractive, he hates  
dealing with feelings, he just pushes them away and ignores them. 

Simon smiled awkwardly at him, he decided to start the conversation, "Okay! Why am I out here?"

Raj was looking out at the view towards the city, it was nice, he should get his own balcony some day, oh right, Lewis is talking to him, he shook his head out of his thoughts, "Maybe I just wanted to talk to you."

Simon nodded scooting closer to him, "Let's talk then!"

Raj noticed Simon scooting closer to him, chucking quietly, He went and turned to face Simon, "Alight! I asked you out here because I thought you were....- You're hot!"

Simon laughed then realized that might have been bad, covering himself, "Not laughing at you by the way! It's just, you're like old."

Raj scoffed taking offense at what he said, "Simon i'm 24, i'm not old!"

Simon smiled, feeling confident, running his fingers up and down Raj's arm, making Raj smile at the contact, they were face to face now, Simon chuckled, "This is weird, I mean I've always saw you around The Institute, and of course thought you were hot, but I never thought of you-

Raj shut him up with a kiss, Simon smiled into the kiss, moving his hands to into Raj's hair, which he got cut, and looks amazing, and feels amazing, after needing air, they smiled at each other. 

Simon bit his lip gently, "That was awesome! So you like me? Do you want this to be a thing?"

Raj nodded at Simon's question, "Yeah! I do!"

Simon glanced at his blushing, then looked back up at Raj, "GREAT! I mean that's cool!"

Raj chuckled leaning into kiss Simon again, pulling away quickly, "You're such a dork, also listen, no ones knows that I'm- 

Simon holds his hands up, "Say no more, we can keep this between us until you're ready."

Raj nodded kissed Simon's forehead, pulling him closer, "Thanks, for you know understanding."

Simon nodded against him, shrugging, "Of course, because this is actually new to me too."

Raj nodded back to the party, "Want to get back in before people get suspicious?"

Simon groaned peeking at Raphael who looked annoyed to be bartending, he sighed, "Fine! More whining from Raphael."

Raj chuckled then giving Simon his number so they can talk to each other later, Simon entered it into his phone, smiling one last time then walked back inside Magnus's apartment. 

He smiled as he saw Raphael making annoying looks at Simon, then he eventually went back inside himself.


End file.
